ygotasfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series Christmas Special 2008
We Wish You A Merry Slavemas! is the second Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series Christmas special. Yami tells Yugi a story, which is a parody of Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Summary On Christmas Eve, Grandpa calls Yugi for bedtime. Yugi objects, being 16 years old, he feels he should be allowed stay up later. Grandpa refuses, saying he needs his sleep, so he can grow up to be big and strong like he is. Yugi teases him back, blatantly noting how Grandpa is a midget. Grandpa tells him how it's a common trait in the Muto family; all the men are "vertically challenged". Yugi wonders if the case was the same with his father. Grandpa answers that he was also short, but no matter how short he was he still loved him, at least before the accident. Yugi evades any further detail of father being revealed, insisting that they shouldn't mention the accident, especially on Christmas Eve. Grandpa apologises and changes the subject to how Yugi must be excited over what Santa got him. However Yugi claims to already know what Santa has in store for him; The same thing he always gets him, children's trading cards. Although this didn't bother him before, since becoming the King of Card Games and having every card in existence, it has now become redundant. Annoyed, Yugi asks why Santa keeps sending him booster packs, spurring an uneasy argument with Grandpa on Santa's defense. After a silent stare, Grandpa leaves, wishing Yugi pleasant dreams. Later that night, Yugi is awoken by Yami, who asks what Christmas is all about. Yugi tells him its the one day a year where they give gifts to loved ones and pretend peace is an attainable concept. Yami says that they had something like that back in Egypt. Although Yugi protests, saying 5000 years ago was before the birth of Christ, Yami says that they did have it, but it was called Slavemass, and he invented it. He tells Yugi a story called "How The Thief King Stole Slavemas" (parody of "How The Grinch Stole Christmas"). Every year, the families of Egypt would have to surrender the youngest member of their family to become one of his slaves. However, the thief king Bakura stole all his Milennium Items on Slavemass, but the Pharaoh simply stated that every day would be Slavemass until his palace was re-furnished. After the story was finished it was christmas morning. Yami gets no presents and does not want to share Yugi's presents. Yugi protests saying "I don't see YOU getting anyone presents", to which Yami merely says "That's what YOU think", when the scene shifts to.... Somewhere in Egypt Marik hosts his evil council of doom. Only Bakura shows up and Marik finds a "present" that is actually a bomb in disguise. The bomb blows up and yugi states that this was a low trick, even for Yami (pointing out he should have at least waited till New Years Eve). Yami then ends with "Merry Slavemas everybody!" Category:Irregular videos